hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MermaidatHeart/Wizard Fugitives (?!)
Hello, everyone! This is just gonna be a quick little blog where I draft an idea I came up with at school. It doesn't really have to be legit, and there's no real point behind having this idea, but I'm posting it anyway. :) So, exactly one year ago at Hogwarts, four or five students (each roleplayed by one of us) fled from Hogwarts. That's right, they did the one thing nobody would ever do if they went to this school! They all had different reasons individually for running away, but because they had the same goal, they teamed up. On the night these students went missing, one of them caused a distraction, while the rest escaped from the castle, and picked up their friend a few hours later. The following morning, there were no sign of any of them, much to the teachers' horror. Panicked, McGonnagall turned to the Ministry, who sent out a search party. Unfortunately, none of the students could be found, leaving them assumed to be dead. Because of this, everyone was forced to move on with their lives, and they haven't focused on the missing students since. But as it turned out, all these students were alive, they'd just ascended deep into the Forbidden Forest, where they couldn't be found. Their goal had been reached, but there was a problem: now what? They hadn't exactly prepared to be living on the run. Thankfully, a couple of monsters in the Forbidden Forest, including the Mixed Breeds, agreed to help them when they promised not to attack any of them. It took a while, but they were able to adjust to uncivil life, and started traveling. Now, nearly one year later, they are returning when they hear of Voldemort and his Death Eaters coming back. They want something Voldemort has, but it is unknown what or why. I'm thinking our main characters will be the first to find them, and when they do, their first reactions will be remembering they are supposed to be dead. Okay, we got the backstory out of the way. Now let's focus on the students that went missing: *The first student was a Gryffindor, and was a male. He was exactly what you'd want in a Gryffindor: smart, brave, and fun to be around. Sadly, he wasn't the smartest, because his grades failed miserably. His parents were extremely disappointed in him, and told him to do whatever he could to make it up. But no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to bring up his grades. He felt like he'd failed his parents, and he decided it was too late to start over. He is the leader of the group, and he is very over-protective of his friends. I envisioned him to be big and strong, like the average jock. *The second student was a Ravenclaw, and was a female. She was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet, but her muggle family were a bad influence. All of them had history with bad people, and when she was attacked by a muggle, she used magic in order to defend herself, indirectly getting the muggle killed. She's the only fugitive who did something illegal, and over the months, she got tougher and ruder. She has one of those bubblegum-punk-goth personalities, and she can be indifferent to pretty much anything. In my head, she had dyed hair, but she doesn't need to have it. *The third student was a Slytherin, and was a female. She came from a line of Parseltongues, which she told her friends about. They'd always wanted to meet a Parseltongue, because it meant allowing them to talk to snakes, so they used her to translate for them. It was fine at first, but when they stopped treating her less like a friend and more like a messenger, she got mad. She's often the quiet one of the group, who catches enemies off guard, and gets along best with the monsters. I envisioned her to have Asian heritage, but she can be of any race. *The fourth student was also a Ravenclaw, and was a male. Like Evan Saunders, he was amazing at school, but struggled at socializing. The first time he ever asked a girl out, they went to a party (not the Yule Ball), and pretty much all the students at Hogwarts were there. He accidentally did something completely embarrassing at this party, and everyone saw it and laughed at him. He was so embarrassed, he was afraid to show his face at Hogwarts again. As of today, he comes up with strategies for the group, and is seen as the brains. He can look like whatever. *The fifth student was a Hufflepuff, and a male. He's not mandatory to the group, but just in case, I have drafted him. His biography and personality are entirely up to the roleplayer, but one thing has to be included: this student is an animagus. Whenever he feels like it, he is capable of turning into a prairie dog and back. In a way, he's viewed as the heart of the group, because he's also the one that brought the students together as a group. He provided the distraction the night they left, and the others are forever in his debt because of this. Like the fourth student, it doesn't really matter what he looks like. Again, this is just an idea, it would have to be up to the rest of you guys if you wanted this to be legit. If it were, I'd have to decide which one of the students I'd roleplay. Thanks so much for checking this blog out, and I will see you all later! :D Category:Blog posts